friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Fake Party
"The One With The Fake Party" is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on March 19, 1998. Plot Rachel is still intent on hinting her attraction to work client Joshua; however, when he lets it slip out that he's not ready to date girls, she is thrown off course. Emily's stay in the United States is about to end, and with two days to go, Ross has a romantic evening planned out with her. But Ross' plans are quickly shattered by Rachel, who throws a "bon-voyage-Emily" party for Emily, who is surprised by the party, but Ross tries to carry out the romantic night, but Emily keeps talking to the guys and no time is left for anything he planned. Rachel tries different approaches to seduce Joshua, but her attempts are nowhere near successful - she almost chokes on a cherry stem, plays spin-the-bottle to try and kiss him (Phoebe interrupts when she senses the baby kicking), changes from a sexy dress to her old cheerleader outfit and carries a cheer-leading number, at the end of which she trips and bites her lip. Phoebe, who has been fighting the cravings for meat, tries to eat meat substitutes to try and satisfy the baby, but ends up nauseous when she eats soy burgers. She finally snaps at the party and devours Chandler's sandwich. Joey, who is in disbelief at first, introduces her to the more tasteful aspects of meat when he cooks steaks for him and Phoebe. When Phoebe feels bad about at what cost she ate the meat, Joey offers to stop eating meat until the baby is born, which turns out to be a big problem for him. When Joshua is about to leave, she tries to take her bra out of her sleeve, but ends up with the stuck bra in her sleeve. She finally ends up confessing everything about her feelings to Joshua, who explains how despite not wearing suits to work, he has bought six of them from her, and that he kept coming to the store to see her. Still, he sticks with his decision not to date for a while since he just got out of a marriage, and Rachel has to make her peace with it. As Joshua leaves, she bumps into Ross, who is distraught about the badly-spent last night with Emily. Rachel talks Ross into realizing that he truly likes Emily, and their romance could last more than two weeks, as a girl like Emily wouldn't look through photo albums or ask to hear stories about him if her relationship was just for the two weeks. Just as Rachel starts to contemplate how it feels to be a loser (alongside expert Chandler), Joshua makes his way back to tell her that he might make an exception to the no-date decision. Rachel invites him over for coffee, also so that Chandler is not audience to them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tate Donovan - Joshua Burgin Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham James Michael Tyler - Gunther Chrissie Hynde - Stephanine Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alicia Sky Varinaitis, Scott Silveri & Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when Ross and Emily come to Central Perk, Chandler speaks to Emily with a British accent. Monica mentions how Chandler always does it when he is around Emily and tells him to stop, to which Chandler responds by saying "I think you like it!". Also, an extra scene during the party shows Monica give Ross the alternative version to 'the finger' after he squeezes her leg for telling Emily about his childhood. * Emily mentions to Ross that Monica told her about when he used to dress up like an old lady and host make believe tea parties, which was previously revealed in "The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel" (S3E4). * During the party, the song "Brimful of Asha" by Cornershop can be heard in the background, followed by "The Impression That I Get" by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. Goofs * After Rachel chokes while trying to seduce Joshua with a cherry, Joshua goes to pat her with his right hand, in which you can clearly see he is holding a bottle. However when the angle changes, he is holding a cup in his right hand and now picks up the bottle from the table with his left hand. * When Rachel is sitting in the hall convincing Ross to go back inside, she has her left leg crossed behind her right leg. When the camera angle changes, her upper body is still twisted, indicating that she hasn't move, but her legs aren't crossed anymore. * Before Emily arrives at the party, the Magna Doodle says "Joey enjoys the", however when Emily arrives the message has changed to "Joey eats the" *When Joey says "you'd just be eating my animals." the position of Phoebe's arms changes between this and the next shot. *Rachel states in this episode that she is 28 years old. However, in "The One Where Rachel Quits" (S3E10), which is set around 18 months earlier, Chandler says that Rachel is 28 years old. * When Joey mentions Phoebe's health glow she states that it is because she has been throwing up all morning however in the one with Joey's dirty day Phoebe says that she gets her morning sickness in the evening. However there is the possibility that due to hormones as the pregnancy progresses she may experience sickness both morning and night. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4